Chance and Change
by Supercool10
Summary: SPARTANs. The UNSC best of the best soldiers in the battlefield and space campaign. The assignment of total completion and effective use of tactics was there primary role. Though now could a Spartan change a battle or could chance be the one that leads to a race's demise.


**My first Halo story. So sup. Haha! Anyways because Halo has been on my minds since Halo 5 Guardian being release. I though why not make a story that is base of Halo. So, here is my version of Halo Reach.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own the Halo franchise. I think 343 Industries and Microsoft do.**

* * *

 **Epsilon Eridani system, Reach, July 20, 2552 (09:00)**

Reach the fortress word of humanity. The known as the sister planet of Earth and the shield of the United Earth Government under their military branch called the United Nations Space Command otherwise called UNSC. The second planet of Epsilon Eridani was always defended by 100 to 150 UNSC ships at any given time with twenty Orbital Defense platform surrounding the planet that can punch through a well shielded Covenant capital ship. In addition to the ships and the orbiting defense platforms, the planet also has eighteen refit and refuel station with hundreds of fighter GA-L1 Longsword-class interceptor and B-65 Shortsword-class Suborbital Long-range Bomber.

Reach defenses at space wan't even the full extent of this vast shield planet. On the planet surface over 385 million combatants were ready for any battle should enemy forces reach inside the planet. With these combatant personnels are over fifty-eight thousand land assets, over eleven thousand air assets, and one thousand two hundred nine "wet" navy assets all around Reach's surface. Governinng these men and women in uniform were hundreds possibly thousands of military bases from all branches of the UNSC with a few Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) bases hidden in these elaborated bases.

The UNSC and by extent the Office of Naval Intelligence for the past twenty-seven years have pooled their recourse on Reach to streghten the defense and fleets for counter against a more powerful foe, the Covenant Empire. The UNSC for the early years of the war had resulted to many Pyrrhic victories and many more defeat, but ever since then the UNSC and ONI tried to improved weapons and vehicles to battle against the Covenant fleet and their armies. This resulted to Humanities greatest achievement of mass destruction weapons to be created. These weapons were the NOVA Bomb that can blow up small planets, small portable nukes and slipspace bombs, the Super MACs of the ODPs that can punch a hole through Covenant ships and the advancement of the ground forces where every marine has a chance to take down enough covenant forces depending on there size.

Though none of these success compared to ONI's top secret weapon. The UNSC top special forces and army decemators, the Spartan, or in the Covenant belief as the "Demons." These men and women were specially augmented to be faster, stronger, and smarter than all the rest. They were the UNSC back bone. Their goal was to get a job done as effective and less resources to be used for the war for survival. They were in short humanities last chance of will to fight.

All the Spartans are trained and augmented at Reach since it was the center of Science and Technology just as it was the United Nations center of Military second to Earth. Here, the Office has created many bases for testing and laboratories to improve Spartan weapons and research for creation of better weapons.

And on one of these ONI bases were home to SPARTAN commandos which happened to be where Captain Lucius R. Brown. After so many years, the now aging Captain liked his position that he was in. He wanted to be incommand of his men, but not in an office, but in the field with them. Though as for now he was on leave resulting him to be in his office back at Reach to observe new recruits and to reassign different men under his command.

Looking up from the paper work that he has been working on, the captain appreciated his small, but cozy office room. With grayish white walls, a solid oak desk, a plushy couch off to the side of his desk and a steel infoced chair in front of his desk.

Why a steel inforced chair?

Well, sitting infont of the elder captain was a heavy armored soldier. The soldier had standardized SPARTAN armor or the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V and a ODST varient helmet. The Spartan was sitting paitiently on his seat, but the captain saw through that. This resulted to the old captain to chuckle.

"Err... Sir?" Questioned a confused Spartan.

"At ease, Spartan." The captain ordered, before he saw the Spartan had relax a bit and continue, "As you have known lieutenant, there are quite a few people who heared of what happened at Mamore. They have been impressed by your progress as a whole."

"Thank you, Sir, but how does that take me out of the field? Sir?"

Chuckling at the lack of tact from the Spartan, the Captain continued, "Well lieutenant one such person wanted you to transfer to transfer to the army."

"Sir?" the Spartan said confused.

"As for now Spartan you are transfered under Colonel Urban Holland as your commanding officer. He is the commanding officer of Special Warfare Group Three and a few SPARTAN team which you are to be a transfer to."

"..."

"Another thing Spartan you would no longer be doing solo mission, but as a team now lieutenant. You have a decent amount of experience of team training and team mission have you lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir, but most of the time team mission is not necessary my strong point."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Most of the team mission that I have been in are either low priority missions or that most of the squad that I am leading are fresh marines sir."

Sighing the Captain nodded, "Well to make it easier for you lieutenant, the Spartan team that you are being transfered to has a bit more experience than the standared Spartan team. Most have atleast ten years of advance warfare against insurgents and the Covenants. Though it is sad that most our men are fresh from basic or from the academy."

The spartan was quiet.

The captain after giving a moment of silence continued, "Alright Spartan, tomorrow at 18:00 you are to report to Colonel Holland at Reach HighCom. He would intructe you to where you should go, but as for now you are off duty and atleast relax lieutenant." The Captain orderd.

"SIr, Yes Sir!"

"Good luck and Good-bye Spartan." The Captain stand and before saluted to the Spartan which the Spartan also saluted back.

With that the Captain was left alone to contemplate about the days to come, smirking a bit, the captain chuckled.

"Hopefully Holland doesn't do something stupid with this Spartan, but considering how effective he is... I do wonder what your story will be lieutenant."

* * *

 **Later**

The now relaxing Spartan was on a ridge above HighCom. WIth High Command base located in the Viery Territory in a valley between the Highland's Mountain region made it a perfect place for hiding from areal view and ground view. The Highland's were also benefitial to the UNSC considering that just across the tall mountain chain was the pride of Reach the city of New Alexandria with it tall skyscrapers depicting an advance metropolist.

Right now though the Spartan had removed his helmet and over looked the cool yet sunny day that the planet was giving him. This was the planet that reminded him of his old home New Constantinople and the planet that he sought to protect. Earth. Reach had brought him many memories from the time he started basics during the late months of 2537 to his full augmentation in 2542 with the rest of the Spartan cadets.

Though from there he knew that his life was going to be a life of shadows. A life with cloak and dagger. With ONI finding interest on him during his training as a Spartan, he was instantly transfered to be one of the few cadets to be participating in ONI's new group. The Headhunters. With this group he had met men and women similar as him, but at the same time a question pop up. Are they as good or strong willed as him?

During his time with the Headhunters he had gained his infamous title of the lone-wold assassin. He knew that some of the Spartan's didn't like to work with him considering how efficient and unresponsive he is during a mission. It was as if he was a different person when going for a kill.

Later on, once ONI thought that they had wasted to much Spartans to fight the Covenant and not enough to supress insurrection he was pulled out to face against these insurrectionist. He was reasigned as a Lieutenant once his battle experience and command of regular marines brought fear to insurrectionist movement. Also his infamous title grew from an assassin to army decemator. The title of "Hyper-lethal" was also added in to the files.

So after so many years of being in and out of mission he was finally back to the place where he was first thought how to kill and kill will accuracy and brutality. The very same place that gave the rise of the Spartan program, which is now a part of him.

"Err... L-Lieutenant," voice behind him broke him from his mussing.

Turning his head a bit which made his farelly handsome face and a lock of blond hair to fall on his eyes before pushing out of the way to face who was looking for him.

Upon finding a full armored marine, he asked, "Yes, Marine?"

Standing a bit tall, the marine state, "Sir, the Colonel is waiting for you sir!"

Nodding the Spartan went infront of the marine which he noticed had a feminine curve signifying that it was a woman, but at the same time she had the stance of a professional soldiers.

"Thank you, but why don't we get out of the cold shall we marine?"

"Sir, Yes, SIr!"

Chuckling both the Spartan and the nervous marine took the track down the ridge to the base for the briefing for his next mission.

As they walked, the nervous female marine asked, "Sir, is it true?"

"What's true marine er... what's your name again?"

"Oh! Sorry sir, but my name is Sargent Lucy Mayers sir!"

"Well Sgt. Mayers I need you to be more specific."

Shifting a bit the Sargent whispered something that even the Spartan had a hard time trying to hear it.

"What was it Sargent?"

"Is-s it true what they say. About you know... That you Spartans can... er take out a platoon of Split lips and could go on as if nothing happened?" asked the nervous Sargent.

The Spartan was quite ammused with what the marine was asking.

"Well I won't lie to you, but in most cases yes. But sometimes if those Split lips get lucky or better trained well its bad luck for us."

"Oh..."

"That wasn't the answer you are looking for?"

"Err... No sir, I mean yes, but you know it makes me sad that I could never fight like that at all sir!"

"Why do you want to fight like that at the first place marine," the Spartan asked a bit confussed considering that even he was afraid on taking a full platoon by himself especially if they were high ranking Covenant soldiers.

"My father was a marine to sir and he died facing against those bastards! I want to make him proud of what I can accomplish as a marine, but also his daughterm, sir!"

Suprise filled the face of the Lieutenant. Then he chuckled, "That's an admirable goal Sargent, but just so you know if you train yourself to increase your reflexes and reaction time you just might make it to join the ODST."

"S-s-sir?" said a confused and surprised Sargent.

"You heard me Sgt. Mayers. If you have that attitude then you might just be in the ODST and get to kick more asses than standard grunts do. Heck you might even get the famed M6 Spartan Laser which some ODST have in there lockers somewhere."

"I-I-I don't know what to say. Thank you sir!"

"Don't thank me yet. You still need to do your part on trying to reach that goal. But now its up to you while I'll help out if I can."

"Thank you sir!" the woman was giddy at the thought of getting better gear, but before she could do anything else she noticed that they were already nearing the base.

"But as for now look me after I do my mission and also good luck Sargent." The Spartan said before he walked off to the officers deck and offices at leaving the Sargent behind.

"Wait Sir, what's your name!"

Turning around the Spartan faced the young woman,

"Call me Felix, Felix-B312."

* * *

 **So how was it. I know it is short, but I need to stop thinking about Halo and actually start playing it. Oh, just so people know writing and my studies are not in my mind right now, but gaming is. Just so people are clear Halo 5: Guardian came out about two weeks ago, then came Black Ops 3 two days ago, next are Fallout 4 and Star Wars Battlefront next week and the week after so you kinda see where my time will most likely be spent.**

 **So yeah. Oh and to all the Gamers out there may the best player win!**


End file.
